High School Drama
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: Sakura is the at Konoha High and a new...RICH...student is coming and it turns out to be his is Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura, Naruto and the rest of Konoha High School have to do a Play, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!Sakura & Sasuke...get to know each other a bit...READ
1. Sasuke And A Play

"Shiit!" I cursed under my breath. I held my books in my arms as I raced to class. Heck, I was racing so fast I bumped into someone! I fell back with books flying everywhere. "Oh I'm sorry!" I yelled as I fell down. I looked up and saw these deep onyx eyes. Though, they seemed cruel in a way. I picked up my books and got up. "Really, I'm sorry…" I went passed him. "Hey…" I low voice called. I turned. He was holding a book. "Is this yours?" I blushed. "Uh…yeah, thanks." I walked away and tried to hide the redness in my cheeks.

_Brriiiing_

I gasped. "Oh no, I'm late!" I ran through the halls and burst through the door. Everyone stared at me. "Ms.Haruno, glad you could join us today." Mrs.Kurunai said. I sighed and sat in my seat. "Psst…hey Sakura!" I looked over to my left. A grinning boy was waving at me. I smiled. "Hey, Naruto what did I miss?" I leaned my head towards him. "Nothing you're just on time actually! Mrs.Kurunai said that a new student that is like really rich is coming to join us! So, all we did was look our best so far…" He whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief.

Then, a tap on my shoulder startled me. I looked behind me and saw Ino. I smiled. "Hey Sakura, I heard that this new kid is supposed to be hot!" She grinned. "So, you gonna go for him??" I raised my eyebrows. Ino laid back in her chair. "Psh-shaw! No! I have my shika-kun." She looked at Shikamaru who looked back at her. I giggled.

_Ach-oo!_

I looked at the back of the room where Hinata was holding her nose. "Bless you." Naruto said. Hinata turned red. "Thank you…" The door slid open. We all straightened ourselves and looked forward. The boy had dark hair that spiked at the end, and very familiar eyes. I gasped. Naruto flashed his eyes at me. So, did Ino, I bet. "Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto whispered. I just shook my head.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Mrs.Kurunai introduced. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and held a stance. Naruto crossed his arms. I looked at him. "What Naruto?" "This Uchiha guy is acting cool! Cooler than me!" Naruto complained. I groaned. "Everyone's cooler than you." "Haruno, Uzumaki!" Mrs.Kurunai yelled. "Have anything to share with us?" I looked at Naruto with a stern face. "No, Mrs.Kurunai." Mrs.Kurunai stared a while. "Ok…Sasuke you can sit there next to Sakura." Mrs.Kurunai pointed to the empty seat next to me on my right. I turned red. Ino was right. He _was _hot!

Sasuke seated next to me and placed his chin on his hands. "He sure looks like a lazy person…"I thought. Through the whole class time, I examined him. "Haruno!" I sat up and looked at the board. "If a kunai knife was flying right at you …what would you do?" I relaxed. "I would do a substitution jutsu or fly a kunai right back. Thus, flying the other kunai back." Mrs. Kurunai smiled. "Very good." She turned back to the board and started writing again.

Lunch period began, and Naruto is like already best friends with Sasuke! I sat at the table next to Naruto's which is where Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and I sit! I sat down at the table. "Hey TenTen, have you seen the new kid?" Ino asked. TenTen scoffed. "Who hasn't?!" I ate silently watching Naruto trying to make Sasuke laugh, and it was so not working. "Sakura, what are you looking at?" I looked at her and jumped. She looked at me with that smug little smile she does when she's thinking of something. I blinked. "N-nothing!" I stammered. Ino raised her eye brows and leaned on the table. "Uh-huh...so you're _not_ staring at Sasuke..."She did that smug little smile again. I sighed. "Of course not! Oh my god, Ino!" I argued. I guess some red was showing on my face, but as long as she doesn't go do something annoying.

"Hey Ino!" Ino looked at Naruto's table. "What baka!" She yelled annoyed. "Shikamaru is two-timing on you!" Ino gasped. "WHAT!!!!!!!" She slammed the table. She stared a death glare at Shikamaru. "Oh brother, this is going to be a drag..." I heard Shikamaru say. "Shika-kun! Tell me this isn't true!" Ino did the puppy pout and looked straight at Shikamaru. I looked at Sasuke, who was drinking a Dr Pepper. "Of course not or else this whole this will be a..." Yeah...yeah...I knew Shikamaru would say something like... "This is going to be a drag..." or something like that.

Ino got up and pulled Shikamaru away. I sighed. "Hey Sakura why don't you sit with us?" Naruto asked. "Can I come?" TenTen asked looking at Neji. "Only if Hinata comes." Neji said. That is until he got a glimpse of TenTen. "I-I mean, yeah you can come..." Neji corrected. The three girls got up and joined the boys.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura!" I blushed. "Hn." He grunted. My inner self barrier broke. **Cha! What did he say!** The rest of the lunch period was quiet. Second period, Sasuke was in my class too. "Ok...today we are going to do a play..." Kakashi-sensei said. Everyone started whispering. "Ok...the play is..." Everyone leaned foward. "High School Musical!" Everyone jumped up and down, cheering and telling each other what they want to be. I just smiled. **OMG!! This is going to be awesome!!!! **My inner self roared inside.

"We will see who gets the part by practicing...now." Everyone sweat dropped. "Ok...who wants to be Gabriella?" Half the girls in the room raised their hand.

"Alright...write your names and put it in the green basket over there." Kakashi pointed to a basket near the window. " Who wants to be Sharpay?" The other half of the girls raised their hands, and so, so ...it all went down to this...

**Gabriella-Hinata**

**Troy-Sasuke**

**Ryan-Naruto**

**Sharpay-Ino**

**Chad- Neji**

**Taylor- TenTen**

Everyone jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh!! I'm gonna be Sharpay!" Ino screamed. I frowned. Every one was so happy...though Hinata wasn't cheering like the others...

I couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke is reacting...

I looked over to Sasuke. "Hn." He grunted. I sweat dropped. **Cha !! He got the LEADING ROLE!!! **I pushed my Inner self back in, and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little not wat ya'll would think but just wait...

though Hinata does remind me of Gabriella in HSM 1...shy...cute...innocent...


	2. My Secret Job

_Briiiiing_

The school bell rang. The whole period we just chattered about the play while Kakashi just read his stupid book. I packed my stuff and went to my locker. It was free period finally…

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. I shut my locker and knew what she was gonna say. "I can't believe you didn't get the part!" I stayed silent…

"Yeah…b-but its o-k. turned and started walking. Ino followed. "But Sakura you got the part of Gabriella's mom! She barely gets seen!" I sighed. "Listen Ino, its…o-k." I ran outside for fresh air. I sat on a bench under the sakura trees. The birds chirped and a cherry blossom fell. I caught it. I stared at the beautiful blossom. I gasped as someone caught it and put it in my hair. I looked up. "S-Sasuke-san!" I stood up and blushed.

"You know… you do kinda look like a sakura…" I blushed even more and looked up at him. He was really smiling. I felt dazed all of a sudden looking at his eyes. I felt weak…and strange. I collapsed on the floor.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura!" I woke up in my bedroom. Ino was next to me and so was Naruto. "Huh? W-what happened?" I stood up. "Sakura you fainted! Sasuke came to us with you in his arms." Naruto explained. I looked at the time. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "What!" Ino and Naruto asked. "N-nothing…j-just go!" I pushed them out the door and watched them leave puzzled.

I got dress and put on a jacket. I peeked out the door. No one was here…good. I ran down the street. I called a taxi. A taxi car stopped. "Where to?" The driver asked. "The Bar!" He nodded as I jumped in. He dropped me off at the bar as I paid him. "Thanks." I ran inside and headed to a room. I changed into a kind of maid's clothes and went out. "Haruno!" I paused. "Yes, Mr. Yakamuri?" "You're late, but I'll let you off for now…go back to work!" I ran past him and to a table. "What do want?" I asked. The three men looked at me with a pervy look. "All I want is you…" I made a face in disgust. These men were already drunk…

"I'm sorry but you can't!" One of them made a face. "What!" One of them slammed the table. "Guys do I seem repulsive!?" "No!" He looked at me. "See! I'm taking you with me!" He grabbed my arm. I couldn't break free. On my way out the door several guys slapped my on the butt. I got irritated. He pushed me to the wall in an alley. "So, ya want me?" I spit in his face. He was really mad. "Feisty eh? I like it." He pinned me and was about to rape me! I struggled and yelled. He was already to my neck going down…

"Hey." I looked at the end of the alley. He was coming out of the shadows, and soon his face was revealed. I gasped.

"Sasuke-san!" I yelled. The man pulled away. "Guys take care of him while I take care of her." The guys charged at him but Sasuke was fast. He jumped on one guys back and landed on the other and pushed them to the ground. The guy let go all the way and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to punch him in the stomach, but the other guy was sneaking up on him on the back. "Sasuke-kun!!" I yelled. Sasuke stopped and ducked. They both slammed into each other. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and approached me.

It was silent and my heart thumped. "Thank you…" I turned and headed back to the bar. "Hey." I stopped. "Why are you dressed like that?" My back was still faced to him. "Because I have too… I work here…" I walked on. "Then you don't mind getting me a drink?" I gasped and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun you can't drink!" I yelled. "Hey we're 20 years old…its ok." "No, its NOT! And I'm 19!" "Why do you keep calling my Sasuke-_kun?"_ I gasped. "I-I….I gotta get back to work."

After work, and the bar was closing, I walked outside and saw Sasuke still there.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you still here!!" I yelled.

"Because, I was wondering why a little girl like you was doing working here?" He smirked. I clenched my fists. "Listen you! I really need money! But I can see you don't need to work YOUR ass off since your rich!" I breathed heavily as he just smirked even more.

"Well!" I waited...

"Your kinda cute when your mad..." I gasped. "Wha-?" I stayed still. "I gotta go Sasuke-san..." I put on my jacket, and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooh! hehe...


	3. Rough Day

The school bell rang, and _shit_ I was already late..."Dammit! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled as I ran. A limo pulled up beside me as I tripped on a rock. The window rolled open, and 'oh look' , it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh! Ohayo Sasuka-san!" I said getting up. "Hey, need a ride?" I blushed. It then started to rain. I knew it was either go with Sasuke or go to class soaking wet. "Ok, sure, thanks, ARIGATO!" I stammered as I got in the back. When I got in the back, I saw another girl there. She had long dark blue hair, and had her legs crossed, along with her arms. Also, she was in the school inifrom!

"Uh...Sasuke-san, who is she?" Sasuke looked in the back. "Hn...that's Ami Yukishiro...a friend." Ami looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you know we're more than---"

"Oh look! We're here!" I interuppted not wanting to know what she would say. I ran out of the limo and burst through the doors. Just before I went in the building I saw Sasuke helping Ami out of the Limo.

I opened the door to my classroom and everyone was staring at me. "Uh...hi?" Ino held her hand at her neck like a 'cut' or 'dont do it' . I looked at the desk, which the teacher, Ms. Kurunai was tapping her finger on the desk. "Sit, Haruno..." I sat in my desk quietly. _Jeez, she's in a bad mood..._

The door opened again, and in came Sasuke, and...Ami!? My eye twitched as I saw Ami strike a pose and all the boys were drooling. I growled and then...**CHA! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! **I breathed heavily, as Naruto saw how I was acting. "Yo, Sakura what's wrong." I gave a grunt and shook my head. Ms. Kurunai stood up and announced, "Class, another new student...This is Ami Yukishiro." The boys stared (except for Naruto, and Shikamaru...Neji wasn't in that class.) and the girls growled at her because she was with 'Sasuke-kuuun'. Didn't know why, but I felt really, really, **REALLY** mad.

**At Lunch...**

I stabbed my meat loaf (if it was meat loaf) with a knife and looked at the tabel , Sasuke and Ami were. "Hey, Sakura what's wrong ! You just killed your food! What in the hell happened!" Ino blurted. I took a deep breath. "Ugh...nothing. Fine its something. I don't know , or know why , but I have this sudden grudge against him...I mean , the other day he called me Cute 2 times, and then he has this ugly whore?!" I yelled. They looked at me with wide eyes. I relized too that I've been cussing a lot lately. Wonder why...

"O.k...anyways...He called you CUTE!!???" TenTen said smirking. "Well..."

"Spill it." Ino said.

"Uh..."

"Please Sakura-chan?" Hinata said. I couldn't resist how innocent Hinata is.

"Fine...Yesterday, he said I kinda kinda DO look like a sakura..."

"Oh my god..." I nodded.

"And, later I saw him, and he said I look kinda cute..." The girls squeeled. The boys (also Ami) looked at us. I looked back at them and said, "What are you looking at?" Naruto stared at me, then turned back. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Ino , do you think i'm being mean?" I asked.

"Naah...well, meybe." I sank in my seat.

"We-well, your just having a rough day! Its ok!" TenTen said smiling. I smiled back. "Yeah...I guess you ri--ight!! WHAT THE FU!" I yelled turning around.

**Everyone **in the lunch room stared at me. Ami and Sasuke were frikin' making out! They seperated and looked at me. I felt my eyes turning puffy, so I ran out of the lunch room, and outside under the sakura trees. I sobbed, and wondered.

"Wha-? Why am I crying? What is it with that Uchiha?" I looked up.

"What? Do I have a crush on him?" I pondered.

"No...its more than that...I would never cuss out the f word over just a boy." I literally kicked myself for thinking that. I took 5 deep breaths and said to myself.

"Sakura Haruno has a new goal now! Get Sasuke Uchiha out of my Life, Mind, and Body!" I gasped at the last word. I looked around if anyone heard it. Nope. Good. I wiped the tears off , and went to class.

When I entered the class room , it was empty. "Oops, it still must be Lunch time." The bell rang and the teacher came in and looked at me.

"Sakura? What are you doing here early?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Uh…I just wanted to be early! That's it…" I lied.

"Ok…take a seat and wait til everyone comes in. Oh! And Sakura, on the Play, it seems that Hinata dropped out. Mind taking her place?" I gasped.

"Oh really! Arigatou!!!!" Everyone pilled in as I squeeled. Sasuke looked at me. I stopped and looked straight ahead. "Hey, Sakura, You ok?" Ino asked.

"Hai, guess what!" I squeeled again.

"Nani?"

"Kakashi said Hinata dropped out, and...I GOT THE ROLE OF GABRIELLA!!!" WE both squeeled and laughed.

I looked at the back of the room, where Hinata sat. She smiled at me. I mouthed, "thanks"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol! a bit wack right? first she's like cussing and now, she's as happy as any kinda bimbo would...JK SAKURA-CHAN!!! 

**Sakura: What did you say darkkawaiiangel?...**

**DarkKawaiiAngel: Uh...I WAS KIDDING!! Jeez! walks away**

**Sakura: OH NO YOU DON'T !! grabs me and throws me more than 100 miles in the air**


End file.
